In hand-held electronic apparatuses such as, for example, mobile communications apparatuses, liquid crystals displays for the back-lighting of which LEDs can also be employed are often used. With the progressive reduction of the installation depth of such apparatuses, however, the demands on the installation height of the LEDs are also increasing to the extent that these can no longer be readily achieved with conventional designs.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a radiation-emitting semiconductor component which, with a low installation height, provides a luminous flux sufficient to use the apparatus and a method with which such radiation-emitting semiconductor components can be produced simply and inexpensively.